


Isingeniso

by santigold96



Series: Izimpi Embhedeni Nangaphandle [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Izimpi Embhedeni Nangaphandle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777786





	Isingeniso

Kukhona izinto ezimbalwa (akukho okufika engqondweni) okungaqhosha umyalo kaBrienne njengokushayisana komphetho wensimbi komunye. Kepha, ngisho nakhu kubonakala ngathi, izimbangi kanye nezihlwitha ezingenalutho ezifihlakele kubonakala zithola indlela yazo, zibhekisisa izikhala ezicijile egcekeni njengomoya we-patid ophoqa ukungena kwamaphaphu akhe.

UBrienne uBeauty kanye noKinglayer, bababiza. I-jape yezinhlobonhlobo ezibucayi kakhulu ibonakala kusuka kuma-gps kanye nama-giggles kanye (nokuvama kakhulu kokuthanda kwakhe) ukukhonkotha kokuhleka okunesihluku.

Ungabuki ukubukeka kwe-Kingslayer's, awunakusho okufanayo kuleso silo sowesifazane ...

Aye, nokuthi esihlathini asisize 'asisize'

"Ukube bengingazi okungcono, ngicabanga ukuthi ubuhlose ukungibulala namhlanje," kusho uJaime ebheka kancane, ebheke phambili kulokho akwenzayo ukukhathala (okumangazayo ukuthi akazizwa ngendlela efanayo).

"Onkulunkulu abahle wench," anikine ikhanda, aphakamise izandla zombili (ezinhle negolide) ngokunikela ngenkathi inkemba yakhe iwela odakeni olungaphansi kwezinyawo zakhe.

"Mhlawumbe kufanele ufune umlingani olungele kangcono amakhono akho ngaleso sikhathi, ser," uphakamisa isilevu sakhe ngaleso sikhathi, kodwa noma nje amazwi ashiya izindebe zakhe uyazisola ngokuluma okukhohlakele kubo, isifiso sokulimaza lezo ziqalo namahlazo kanye imgculisa konke ngasikhathi sinye.

Qola ukubuka kweKingslayer ...

Akwenzi ukuchibiyela.


End file.
